Miracle
by DemonHero52
Summary: Raven has been having trouble with her powers. Can a young, green hero help her before things get deadly? Well you just have to wait and see. Any request is accepted...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the real story sorry about the misunderstanding I've been having a little bit of problems with this, but I'll figure it out. Hopefully.**

**R&R(please)**

* * *

_I wake up in sudden felling of shock. My room was filled with the horrible smell of smoke and red flames crawled up my walls burning them to ash._

_But as quick as I had woke up, I felt a great pain and everything blacked out._

_The last thing I remember was the sound of my doors being ripped off its hinges, and Beast Boy's voice..._

* * *

"Raven!"Beast Boy busted through the door, and saw Raven lying on her bed. He ran toward her, avoiding falling debris a long the way. He gently shook her, trying to wake her up, but it was no use. He picked her up and tried with all the strength he had left, carrying her away from her last position, just in the nick of time too.A piece of the ceiling fell and sent her bed in flames causing more smoke to fill the remaining clean air.

Beast Boy looked back in shock. He had to get Raven out of here before the whole tower crushed them. He turned and a flaming piece of debris fell in his path, fear creeped into his mind. _'I have to get her out of here'_

* * *

_(Outside the tower)_

Beast Boy set Raven down, kneeling behind her and wrapping his left arm around her waist to give her support. Her head lay back on his shoulder. He looked once more at the tower, flames danced from the inside-out.

With his free hand he pulled out his commutator, "Robin you guys need to get here quick!"

"On our way."

The other Titans already knew what the problem was, the burning tower could be seen over a mile away. They heard helicopters flying above them. And as soon as the fire was spot, all of Jump, and maybe even all of California, was informed of the event. News reports were all over the internet, television, and radio.

The Titans got in Cyborg's car and tried to get home, ASAP.

* * *

"Friend Beast Boy are you the ok!?" Starfire got out of the car, as soon as they got home.

He looked at his friend, "Ya, Star I'm fine, but I can't say the same for Raven." He looked back down at the girl in his arms. Starfire's face grew troubled.

"What happened?" Robin asked sternly, but a hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't know, all I remember was waking up to the smell of smoke, I couldn't find Raven so I went to her room and she was lying on her bed, and I couldn't wake her up-" the words spilled out of his mouth.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted over a roar of a helicopter above.

"I believe the fighters of the fire have come to help." Starfire announced, looking up at the large flying machine, spraying down water on the fiery 'T'.

"Give us the details nice and slow." Robin said.

Beast Boy looked at him, eyes watery, and repeated what he said slower and more clear.

"My animal senses, kicked in as soon as the fire started. I looked around for Raven, waited a couple of minutes, when she didn't come I went to her room and she was lying there, not moving."

"We need to get her to the emergency room." Cyborg explained

"On it, Cyborg. You three get Raven to the hospital."

"But Robin you will not be joining us." Starfire asked. Robin looked at her and shook his head," No, Star I have to stay and help clear the fire, anyways Raven needs our help right now."

With that he bent down by Beast Boy and helped him lift Raven up. Cyborg opened the car door, while Starfire assisted the other two boys. Raven was totally out. That scared them, especially Beast Boy. He knew she was still alive, but her skin was more pale than usual and she looked as if she wasn't breathing.

Beast Boy got in the car first, then Robin and Starfire put Raven right beside him. As soon as she was safely seated in the car, Beast Boy let her head rest on his shoulder. Star and Cyborg got in the car. Cyborg started the car, and it levitated in the air flying off the Island.

* * *

**Ya sorry about the screw-up for some of you, I should have written the chapter before putting the story up. I think that's what happen to my other story, 'Happy Halloween'._  
_**

**Bella**: Hay!

**Me**: What!

**Bella**: How come I'm not in this story?

**Me**: Cus I don't feel like putting you in this time.

**Bella**: Your nice

**Me**: Sorry

(Bella is my OC. Want to know more? Read my other story.)

~_**Raven**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys i've managed to update again today so** **enjoy...**

**R&R**

* * *

The three teens stayed in the waiting room for about two hours. Cyborg walked to and fro, hope'n one of the nurses would come and tell him the news he wanted to hear, ever sence they got Raven to the emergency room. Starfire sat in one of the waiting room chairs. Her fingers tangled together, and her thumbs taped nervously against each other. Beast Boy sat very still in a chair next to her, head in his hands.

"Friend Beast Boy, you are doing the ok?" Starfire asked untangling her fingers and placing a hand on Beast Boy's back.

"I'm fine." he mumbled still not moving and almost all happiness drained from his voice.

"She well be ok Beast Boy, I'm sure of it." Starfire reassured him. Just then a young woman walked through, Cyborg and Starfire both looked up.

"Your friend is very much alive," as the exciting news hit his ears, Beast Boy looked up," but just to be safe she well have to stay the rest of the night here."

"Is she awake?" Beast Boy asked

"I'm afraid that's the reason we need to keep her here. She has not yet awoken." the nurse explained." She seems to be fine, her heart rate is steady and her breathing is acceptable."

"May we please see her?" Starfire asked kindly.

"Of corse, come this way." The young nurse led them through the hallway and stopped at the first door on the left. "She is right through this door." The Titans walked in, Beast Boy first, and saw their friend lying in the bed provided for her, still wearing her night-gown. She looked better than she did before, but still unconscious.

"Raven." Beast Boy whispered

"She is ok, yes?" Star asked

"She well be, Star." Cyborg reassured her?

"If you like I can let one of you to stay here with her?" The nurse offered kindly behind them. Cyborg and Starfire turned to look at her, but before anyone could say anything, Beast Boy answered

"I'll stay."

"Very well, I well bring you'll a pillow and blanket, and there is a place you can sleep near the window."

* * *

"You sure you'll be ok sleep'n here?" Cyborg asked, remembering that BB hated going to the emergency room or to the doctors for that fact.

"Ya, Cy I'll be fine."

Cyborg patted him lightly on the back, "I hope she gets better."

"Oh yes, and best wishes to you, friend Beast Boy." Starfire said quietly, pulling him in to a small embrace, not her usual bone crushing hugs, but a kind, friendly hug.

"Thanks Star." She released him.

*Beep Beep*

Cyborg looked at his cybernetic arm and Robin's appearance showed up on a small screen installed into it.

"Everything ok?" Robin asked from the other side.

"So far, so good. Ravens got to stay here tonight, just to be safe and BB is also staying. Hows the tower?"

"The fire should be cleaned up, but we still have to do a small scan, I need you guys to come home, as soon as you can."

"Ok, me an Star are leave'n now."

With that Cyborg and Starfire gave their last 'good nights' and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Yay I was able two finish two chapters for this story today**

**I've got no more to say besides, hope ya enjoyed**

**Please review**

**~Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guys I'm back.**

**Sorry about the long wait (I get really bad headaches when I concentrate too hard and school is not helping),but here is chapter 3.**

**YAY! *everyone smiles* :)**

**R&R**

* * *

Beast boy watched his friends leave the room. A few minutes afterward the nurse came back in with a white blanket and pillow.

"Here you go." She handed him the bed supply. "Thanks." Beast Boy walked toward his temporary bed, layed out his blanket, and sat down. The nurse checked on Raven's blood pressure and left the room without another word. Beast Boy slid his feet out of his gray slippers and pulled up his legs. He transformed into a dog, slumped down on the mattress,and placed his head between his paws. He gazed at Raven, his ears caught the soft breathes coming from her lungs, her ribcage moving slowly up then back down again. When he was certain she was ok, he let his eye lids droop down a little, now realizing how drowsy he was, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Raven's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room. It confused her, the room was unfamiliar to her, the moon light revealed monitors, snow-white walls, a green dog, a medical bed she appeared to be lying on...wait a green dog? She looked again in that direction and sure enough a green labrador glistened in the moon light. Then it came back to her, the fire! She must have gotten knocked out, but how? The smoke couldn't have caused her that much pain, or maybe she was hit by a fallen board, her powers? No. She couldn't place her finger on it.

"Beast Boy." she whispered softly.

His nose twitches, but still doesn't wake.

"Beast Boy." she goes a little above a whisper, but still very softly, then his eye lids open revealing his emerald eyes. He lifted his head and looked at her as it were a dream. But then snaps back into reality and looks at Raven.

He sits up yawns a big doggie yawn, then jumps down from the bed. He transformed back into human form and walked toward her direction.

"Feeling any better?"

She sat up and rubbed her forehead, "tired, but better."

"Good." He now stands right beside her.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing much, just a big fire in the tower, you passed out at the worse time, nothing to big." he jokes then shrugs. Then he hears a soft giggle, but not just any giggle. Raven's giggle!

"Your laughing? At one of _my_ jokes!"

"First time for anything." she looked at him, "I'm still not completely awake-" she suddenly clutches her head in her hands."Ugh"

"Raven! Are you ok?!"

"Hm mh, my head just hurts." She mumbled

"Maybe a little rest well help."

"I just woke up." she jokes.

She lifted her head and looked at him. He lied her back down with very little force. Her head rested on the pillow and a few strands of her hair covered her face. He tucked back her violet hair behind her ear. She would have chosen against it, but was too weak to do so. Instead she locked her violet eyes with his emerald ones.

"Rest."

He turned into a cat, jumped up on her bed, and curled up next to her waist. She stroked his head and then he started to purr. His presence warmed her and his peaceful purring gave her comfort. Soon she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished the chapter sorry it took so long *nerves laugh* I've been caught up in the Hunger Games book and already thinking up a new story.**

**Anyway no flames please, I know this chapter is a little short, but my goal is to get at least 1,000 words per chapter, hopefully. **

**Um... Please review it would make me so much happier.**

**~Raven**


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy's P.O.V

_"Raven?"_

_"Raven!"_

_The common room doors slid open, and I raced in. I've checked everywhere for her. All that was left was this room and her room... her room! I called out again... still no answer. I looked it the kitchen, which was full decay, the cabinets were burning up in flame and anything in the cabinets, burned to ashes. I heard a large 'crack' then a log, filled with deadly flames, fell right in front of me. I flinched back with a shocked look on my face. I transformed into a cheetah and ran straight to Raven's room._

_She lied on her bed still asleep. 'How the heck can she sleep through all this?' I thought. I ran to her and shaked her gently, she still wouldn't wake up. I started coughing, and I knew I had to get Raven out of here before the air was completely gone. I picked her up and got her outside._

It felt so real. I expected to be curled up on my bed, but a cold breeze and a small tug, told me wrong.

Raven's P.O.V

Why was it so cold in here? I pulled my blanket closer, it felt warm, soft, and... furry? My eyes flickered open and saw a green cat in my embrace. Beast Boy? And where was I? Then it came back to me, the tower on fire, Beast Boy saving me. I put a small smile on my face and fell back to sleep.

Back to Beast Boy's P.O.V

Where was I? And why is it so cold? And... Raven?

I woke up in her embrace and noticed I was still a cat. 'Then that ment the dream, it was... it was real. I mean why else would I be here, in a medical room, with Raven?'

My body was feeling a little stiff, but I didn't move. I didn't want to risk waking Raven, it maybe the only time, in a while, she'll get a good rest. From what I remember, the tower was ash by now. That was another mystery, how did the tower set fire in the first place? No one else was home and a simple flame from the oven couldn't burn up a ten story building... Could it? I lie there, still in cat form, for a couple of minutes thinking.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I lifted my head, and turned it towards the door. I then looked by at Raven. I gently nudged Raven's hand. She woke up and look at me, she looked better than last night, but still very tired.

End of P.O.V.

"Whats wrong?" She asked

Beast Boy jumped down yawned, stretched, then transformed back into a human.

"Nothing." He walked to the door and opened it. Raven sat all the way up and stretched. Then she saw her other three friends, and the nurse, walk into the room. Cyborg came in first, Starfire came next, then Robin, and the nurse came in last to check up on Raven.

The nurse left soon after she checked up on Raven. "You can go home now." she said right before she left.

Starfire rushed past the other Titans to hug her friend, "Oh Raven, you are filling better, yes?"

"Star... you're crushing me." Raven said, Star quickly let go so Raven could retrieve air into her lungs.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok."

"How are you feeling?" Robin said walking up to her bed.

"Peachy."

"You ready to go home?" Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy joined her side.

"Could I?" she asked

"Well the nurse said it's fine." Robin said

"Ok then." Raven slid her legs to the side of the bed and let her feet to hang for a couple of seconds, then placed them on the ground. She stood up and held the bed for support. Her legs went numb while she was resting so that made it harder to stand.

"You need help?" Beast Boy said lending a hand.

"No my legs are just a little numb. I'm fine." She said standing up.

"Let me help you so you don't fall." Beast Boy said wrapping his arm around her back.

"Fine." She said in a tired tone.

**Outside**

Beast Boy finally let Raven go.

"Thanks." She said when they reached the parking lot. Cyborg reached the car first, unlocked it, and got in. He started up the car and turned the heater on, it had gotten colder since last night and Raven was in a tank top, slippers, and thin pajama pants. She was hugging herself and shaking.

"We brough you an extra jacket, Raven." Robin said tossing her a blue jacket. She caught it and wrapped in around her shoulders. "Thanks." She responded.

They all got in, Cyborg in the driver's seat(as usual), Robin sat next to him, Starfire sat behind Cyborg, Raven sat on the other side, and Beast Boy sat in-between.

Raven curled up in her seat and lied her head on the door. She hugged her jacket closer. Then she felt someone wrap their arm around her.

"Beast Boy?"

He pulled her towards him, not caring about what she would do to him. She put her head on his shoulder and he hugged her closer.

**Sorry it took so long to undated, please don't hate me. But _"you know what they say"_ more reviews=faster update. *~* **

**Tell me what you think. :)**

**Next Chapter Raven and Beast Boy find how trashed the tower is.**

**~Raven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to type this up I've been busy with school and I was working on my other story... so here you go, read away. ;)  
**

"Oh, my." Raven said in awe.

The common room was trashed; a thin, long piece of wood went straight though the couch and the fabric was burnt-up and gone. There was glass and burnt debris all over the place; the kitchen had burnt boxes of herbal tea, cereal, and crackers, everywhere. Most of the wood cabinets were burnt and the cabinet doors (if they were still attached) barely hung on the hinges. The family table was a big pile of ash and wood.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad," Cyborg said, from behind Raven.

"Dude, this well take us years to fix." Beast Boy complained.

"It's not as bad as your room, Beast Boy. Your's and Raven's are trashed." Robin said, his arms were folded across his chest, " I'm going to town to get some trash bags and light bulbs. Anyone want to come with?"

"I'll stay and try to clean-up what I can." Cyborg said, " I gotta clean up the glass in my room, too."

"I wish to go, Robin." Star said.

"Good. We need some more food, too. I'll need some help."

The three Titans face's paled.

"How 'bout you two get clean-up supplies, and me and Beast Boy well get the food." Raven said, she really wanted to get out of the tower and preferred Starfire not to do the food shopping.

"That well make it a lot faster. Ok, good. Titans Go!" Robin said and turned to leave the common room.

"Dude, you know you don't have to say that _all_ the time." Beast Boy said, running to catch up with the boy wonder.

"Come on, Star. We better catch up to them." Raven said and grabbed Starfire's arm.

_Outside the tower..._

"I don't see why Cy won't let us take the T-car." Beast Boy said.

"Because, one, no one asked; and two, he never let's anyone use his car." Robin said. Starfire grabbed his arms, in a tight grip, and lifted him into the air.

Raven tried to take flight, but her powers back fired and caused her to fall to the ground.

"Ugh."

"RAVEN?!" Beast Boy yelled and ran up behind her, catching her in his arms.

Starfire let Robin back on the ground and they ran to where Raven and Beast Boy were.

"Raven are you OK?" Robin asked.

Her head lie on Beast Boy's chest and his arms were under hers to help her stay up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Raven said and adjusted out of Beast Boy's arms. "Ug, that really hurt my head." She rubbed her temples with her hand.

"What did you do?" Robin asked lending her a hand and helping her up.

"I tried to levitate."

Beast Boy stood up and said, "Your powers must be the cause of all this." BB figured.

"Has this happen before?" Robin asked Raven.

"Yes."

"When?"

"I think I blacked out during the fire and my head started hurting when I showed a little emotion." She held her head in pain and dizziness.

"Well that explains why you were still a sleep in the middle of a huge fire." BB said.

Raven took a few steps back, from the dizziness, and stumbled into Beast Boy. He held on to her arms to help her keep balance.

"I think you should stay home." Robin said, "We'll get the food and supplies."

"No you guys need help. I just won't used my powers." Raven said.

"Raven you must stay to recover." Starfire explained.

"Beast Boy well need help with the groceries and someone has to make sure we have real food." Raven said in a monotone.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes from behind the empath.

Robin looked as if he were in deep thought, but then he sighed in defeat, "OK, fine. But don't use your powers, whatever the case. And be careful."

"Got it." Raven responded, "Let's go."

Star wrapped her hands around Robin's, and lifted him into the air.

"Need a lift?" Beast Boy asked, before turning into a big, green griffin and bend down to let her get onto his back.

Raven climbed onto his back and gripped onto his soft fur. Once Beast Boy was positive Raven had a good hold, he ran to the edge of the island, slow enough to not frighten Raven, but fast enough to catch flight. Then he lifted off the island, with a beat of his wings.

Raven tighten her grasp as he left the ground. She hid her head behind Beast Boy's neck to keep the wind from hitting her face.

Once BB was in the air he slowed down, and glided along the soft breeze. Raven loosen her grip and looked over Beast Boy's head to see the peaceful, blue horizon.

Beast Boy had the biggest, nonchalant smile his beak could pull off and he breathed in the salty, fresh air.

Then they reached land, Robin and Star weren't there, so Beast Boy and Raven thought they already left to their assigned store.

Beast Boy lowered his wing to the ground to help her slide off. When she was off his back he morphed back into his human form.

"Come on, if we're fast enough we can finish before Robin and Star." Raven said.

"OK let's go." Beast Boy jumped up and ran to Raven's side.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dear readers, I'm sorry for the slow updates.

I well be deleting and rewriting this story, as well as another story of mine, 'Happy Halloween' after I finish it off.

I've had writers block for awhile and would like to write a better, more detailed version, of these story's...

If you have any request or questions, please PM me, I'll be deleting this story as soon as possible...

Hope you guys enjoy your summer!

~Raven


End file.
